Derrotado
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Lord Keith Shadis, de la Casa gobernante del antiguo Reino de María, Señor de Shiganshina y Guardián del Norte, ha llegado al final de su camino. Muere igual que vivió: completamente solo. Sin embargo, en el último momento recibe algo de ayuda para recordar las decisiones que tomó, con sus aciertos y sus errores. Aún no es demasiado tarde... One-shot inspirado en "Juego de Tronos".


**DERROTADO**

RESUMEN – Lord Keith Shadis, de la Casa gobernante del antiguo Reino de María, Señor de Shiganshina y Guardián del Norte, ha llegado al final de su camino. Muere igual que vivió: completamente solo. Sin embargo, en el último momento recibe algo de ayuda para recordar las decisiones que tomó, con sus aciertos y sus errores. Aún no es demasiado tarde... One-shot inspirado en "Juego de Tronos".

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Vaya! Se suponía que esta historia iba a ser el siguiente capítulo de mi colección de one-shots, pero al final tomó vida propia (parece que no soy el único al que le ocurre) y se convirtió en algo más grande de lo que me esperaba; y cuando un fic ya alcanza cierta extensión, es mejor publicarlo separadamente._

 _Así que, ¡aquí os lo dejo! Espero que lo disfrutéis. Puede que resulte algo extraño, porque este one-shot casi ha evolucionado por su cuenta; quizás se noten algunos cambios abruptos de tema o estilo, aunque he tratado de mantener cierta coherencia a lo largo de toda la trama._

" _Errare humanum est"… Eso sí, cualquier fallo que encontréis será solo mío, no de los autores cuyas obras me inspiraron para escribir este fic._

 _La música de fondo que acompaña la historia (por lo menos al comienzo) sería el tema "Forgive Me" de la quinta temporada de "Game of Thrones". La idea lleva un tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, quizás desde que leí el capítulo 71 del manga, donde Shadis relata los hechos desde su perspectiva. Su relato es el de alguien derrotado una y otra vez, hasta terminar perdiéndolo casi todo, sin haber conseguido nada en su vida…_

 _Es triste, desde luego, pero también inspirador; me hizo pensar en el destino que sufre cierto personaje en la referida serie de televisión (aunque a estas alturas ya no tiene tanto que ver con los libros). No se trata exactamente de un "GoT AU", si bien toma algunos elementos del mundo creado por GRRM; son más los paralelismos con la trama de SnK y sus personajes, situados en un mundo fantástico-medieval quizás no tan distinto al suyo._

 _En cualquier caso, no creo que haya muchos spoilers para quien no ha visto todavía la serie ni leído las novelas; sí recomiendo llevar al día la lectura del manga, ya que esos paralelismos revelan bastantes secretos del mundo de SnK (además de varios headcanons que añado de propina)._

 _Y a continuación, algunas cosas que me gusta recordar de vez en cuando en estas introducciones:_

 _* En caso de discrepancia entre el manga y el anime (e.g. descripciones), tiendo a seguir el manga._

 _* Os recomiendo que os paséis por el Cuartel General de Trost, ¡el mejor foro en español de SnK!_

 _* Siempre agradeceré vuestras reviews, suelo responder con bastante detalle por mensaje privado._

 _¡Bueno! Y ya para terminar, antes de que la nota se vuelva más larga que la historia en sí, una última curiosidad… ¿Sabíais que en el manga Petra tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules?_

* * *

 **DERROTADO**

 _Publicado el 17 de noviembre de 2015, con una extensión de 9.970 palabras._

* * *

Era un hermoso día, con un cielo azul despejado en armónico contraste con la blancura de la nieve, no menos intensa, que cual grueso manto cubría casi todo en aquel apartado rincón del Norte. _Casi_.

Había tenido lugar una batalla, quizás no la más grande pero igualmente temible para quienes participaron en ella. Cientos de cuerpos sembraban aquel improvisado campo, donde se cosechaba muerte. Los escasos supervivientes trataban de reagruparse, pero pocos volverían a ver el próximo amanecer; si sus heridas no acababan con ellos, lo haría el aire frío e implacable de aquella tierra, o alguna partida del otro bando si eran especialmente desafortunados.

Una figura se alejaba con paso vacilante en dirección a un bosque cercano. A pesar de la cojera, sus dos metros de altura le conferían una presencia imponente. El hombre ya estaba entrado en años, con apenas algunos cabellos oscuros cubriendo su rugosa calva. En su arrugado rostro brillaban dos ojos de un marrón muy claro, aunque entrecerraba uno de ellos por un corte que tenía en la frente. De su mandíbula inferior colgaba una barba corta, tan descuidada como su aspecto en general.

La pierna que llevaba a rastras iba dejando un rastro de sangre, pero el hombre siguió avanzando con los dientes apretados, casi gruñendo como un animal. No se detuvo al alcanzar los primeros árboles y se internó en el bosque nevado.

Su armadura de placas gris oscuro era sencilla, práctica y funcional, con una elegancia discreta y cierta finura que revelaba la categoría de su portador. Numerosos eran los golpes y arañazos, allí donde las armas del enemigo habían intentado morder la carne protegida por el metal; éste había hecho un buen trabajo… pero no lo suficiente.

Fue entonces cuando al gran hombre le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de otra persona.

"Es lo que ocurre con las decisiones, a veces no puedes saber cuál era la buena hasta haber tomado una… y a veces ni siquiera eso."

Alguna dudas habían quedado atrapadas en su interior para siempre, corroyéndole sin descanso. Incluso los grandes hombres tenían un límite; y él ya había cruzado el suyo con creces, mucho tiempo atrás… Lo extraño era que hubiese podido seguir adelante, a pesar de todo.

Pero ya no podía más. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Agotado.

Con otro gruñido, se acercó a uno de aquellos árboles y apoyó el brazo libre contra el tronco. En la otra mano todavía portaba la espada desenvainada, aunque cada vez le pesaba más y ya no se sentía con fuerzas para blandirla; pero no iba a renunciar a ella tan fácilmente, no después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, para bien o para mal.

A la hora de ser testarudos, pocos podían ganar a Lord Keith Shadis, de la Casa gobernante del antiguo Reino de María, Señor de Shiganshina y Guardián del Norte.

Sin dejar de gruñir, apoyó la espalda contra el grueso árbol y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado sobre la nieve. Siguió sujetando la espada, mientras trataba de aferrar su capa con la otra mano, en un gesto automático que se reveló inútil; como tantas otras cosas, había perdido aquella capa… para siempre.

El Guardián que no quería serlo gruñó de nuevo; apretó los dientes con fuerza, para evitar que le castañeasen por el frío. Sabía que quedarse allí era una mala idea, pero ya no le importaba. Por un momento, se quedó abstraído contemplando las nubecillas que formaba su aliento; seguía respirando casi con normalidad, apenas un poco de agitación, a pesar de todo. Sentía el dolor de sus heridas y la quemadura del frío, pero tampoco le importaba.

Parte de él consideraba que se lo merecía.

Sí, merecía morir. Por todo lo que había hecho; por todo lo que no había hecho. Por sus éxitos; por sus fracasos. Por las muertes que había provocado; por las vidas que no había salvado.

"Soy yo quien debería haber muerto. Mi cuerpo tendría que estar en ese campo de batalla. ¿Por qué sigo vivo, cuando otros mucho mejores que yo no lo han conseguido? No tendría que estar aquí, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Ni siquiera debería haber nacido. El mundo sería un lugar mejor."

–¿De verdad lo crees? –interrumpió una voz que creía desconocida, aunque algo en ella le resultaba familiar.

Shadis centró su mirada en la figura que había aparecido delante de él, como si hubiera salido de la nada…

"Tonterías. Es sólo que estaba distraído. Y lo de antes… Debí hablar en voz alta sin darme cuenta."

Se fijó bien en aquella aparición. Se trataba de una mujer caballero; algo que iba viéndose cada vez con más frecuencia, aunque todavía era una visión poco habitual. La joven portaba sus armas con una dignidad discreta, con naturalidad, como si hubiese nacido para ello. Su armadura también era de placas, con un tono azul oscuro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos; su liso cabello rubio caía un poco más allá de la barbilla. Una amplia capa azul claro abrigaba sus espaldas contra el frío invernal; una de sus manos enguantadas sostenía con calma una espada que no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Shadis.

El Guardián se dio cuenta, con cierta sorpresa, de que en realidad aquella mujer era bastante bajita; pero en su porte y en su mirada había algo amenazador, tal vez incluso peligroso… Sin embargo, Shadis ya estaba harto de todo; no le tenía miedo a nada, aunque no fuese más que por hartazgo. No se engañaba, podía suponer cómo iba a terminar todo aquello; la mirada de la joven era la de alguien que se disponía a juzgar.

"Bien lo sabré yo. Es la mirada que me devuelve siempre el espejo."

Lord Keith no se anduvo con rodeos; habló tal y como él era, con una franqueza tan directa que a veces resultaba brutal.

–¿Y _tú_ quién eres? –gruñó.

En los labios de la mujer apareció una leve sonrisa, quizás nostálgica; como si aquello le recordase otra situación, o a otra persona. Shadis se sorprendió por su inusual perspicacia; quizás algo que se explicaba por la cercanía de la muerte, que le otorgaba más lucidez en sus últimos momentos.

–Algunos me conocen como Petra Ral –contestó ella con sencillez.

El Guardián tardó unos instantes en asimilar la información.

–¿Ral? –preguntó, ocultando su vacilación con un tono firme–. ¿Una de _L_ _os Siete_? Creía que eras pelirroja…

–Ése no era mi verdadero aspecto –aclaró Petra con amabilidad.

–Y supongo que tu verdadero apellido tampoco es "Ral" –Lord Keith apretó por un momento los dientes, presa de una gran irritación, antes de continuar con voz tronante–. Muchacha, igual no te has dado cuenta, pero no me queda demasiado tiempo y no pienso malgastarlo con mentiras ni medias verdades. ¡Déjate de jueguecitos y dime quién _coño_ eres de una _puta_ vez!

La expresión de la mujer se volvió dura, implacable; sus ojos azules parecían atravesarle, con la misma furia tranquila y fría del acero que aún portaba en la mano. Sin embargo, el hombre no cedió; no solía hacerlo y no iba a empezar justo ahora, aunque hubiese estado tan sólo un momento antes en el campo de batalla. Metal contra metal, en aquel silencioso duelo de miradas que duró un instante pero pareció extenderse por toda una eternidad.

Ninguno de los dos dio su brazo a torcer, pero fue "Ral" quien se calmó antes. Sus límpidos ojos azules volvieron a brillar con esa amabilidad tan fuera de lugar en aquella situación; aunque fueron sus siguientes palabras las que sorprendieron al Señor de Shiganshina todavía más.

–Los Shadis habían tenido tradicionalmente una buena relación con los Yeager, la antigua Casa gobernante de María. No ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que eso se olvide, ¿verdad? Sobre todo porque se supone que _el Norte no olvida_.

Terminó de hablar y se hizo el silencio. Lord Keith empezaba a presentir a dónde les llevaría todo aquello; y la inquietud iba creciendo en su interior. Por otro lado, ya no le dolía tanto; ni siquiera sentía el frío. Era como si no hubiese recibido justo antes varias heridas, la mayoría de ellas lo bastante graves como para tumbar a un hombre normal.

Shadis no era un hombre normal. Por eso, en el momento definitivo, consiguió mirar a la Muerte a los ojos sin pestañear.

–Tienes razón –contestó el Guardián, solemne–. El Norte no olvida.

–¿Ni siquiera el _verdadero_ propósito del Muro? –preguntó la mujer caballero con suavidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Keith tragó saliva, nervioso. Cualquier habitante de los Tres Reinos sabía de la existencia de la formidable estructura defensiva que se alzaba, con sus más de cincuenta metros de altura, al norte de María; al otro lado, la amenaza permanente de los salvajes o "la Gente Libre" como se llamaban a ellos mismos. Pero según las viejas leyendas…

–Es importante que recuerdes –insistió Petra con amabilidad–. ¿Puedes recordar?

"Recordar…"

Recuerdos de una época lejana, como si en realidad perteneciesen a otra persona; aunque no habían pasado todavía ni dos décadas, desde aquel entonces.

 _Desde que conoció a Carla._

¿Cómo no recordarlo? Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la vio; jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos azules, tan intensos… y tan característicos de la Familia Real.

Carla también fue en su día una Reiss, perteneciente a una rama secundaria de aquella Casa; la misma que gobernaba nominalmente los Tres Reinos y, de manera más inmediata, el antiguo Reino de Sina en el sudeste. Tanto la Casa Yeager de María en el norte, como la Casa Ackerman de Rose en el suroeste, debían lealtad en última instancia a Mitras, la Capital.

Fue precisamente en uno de los viajes a aquella gran ciudad, la mayor de los Tres Reinos, donde el (en aquel entonces) joven Lord Grisha Yeager conoció a Carla Reiss. Keith también había estado allí cuando ocurrió; tan pronto como la vio, supo que jamás encontraría a nadie igual… y que ella jamás sería suya. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él, simple señor vasallo de una Casa secundaria, frente al Guardián del Norte?

Aquel enlace, nacido de un amor verdadero, debería haber traído no sólo felicidad para la afortunada pareja, sino también paz y estabilidad para los Tres Reinos, cuyas relaciones no siempre eran cordiales entre ellos. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos años, lo que ocurrió fue todo lo contrario; como si al tener a uno de los suyos en el Norte, los Reiss de pronto se interesasen más en el Muro… y lo que había al otro lado.

El desastre empezó a gestarse desde el momento en que Uri I, conocido como "el Buen Rey", murió sin descendencia. Le sucedió en el trono su hermano Rod, también el primero de su nombre. Frieda Reiss, sobrina de Uri y primogénita entre los cinco hijos del nuevo Rey, se convirtió en la Princesa Heredera; las leyes que daban primacía al varón sobre la mujer habían quedado abolidas durante el reinado anterior, próspero y pacífico… tanto como la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

Quizás fue porque Rod no podía olvidar que su padre había designado expresamente como sucesor a Uri, el menor de los dos hermanos; quizás el nuevo Rey temía que cualquier cosa que hiciese palidecería en comparación con los frutos ya obtenidos en aquellos años, hasta el punto de caer en la irrelevancia y el olvido.

Quizás Rod I estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, con tal de no quedar reducido a una mera nota a pie de página en los libros de Historia.

Así que, con un pariente en María tan cerca del Muro, el nuevo Rey comenzó a buscar una "solución permanente" para el problema de los salvajes, algo que sus antecesores ni siquiera se habían planteado; debió suponer que, de conseguir semejante logro, obtendría fama y gloria imperecederas.

Lo irónico de todo el asunto fue que Rod terminó haciéndose famoso y pasó a la Historia con su propio sobrenombre… pero por motivos bien distintos.

De lo que sucedió a continuación, aún había muchas cuestiones sin resolver. Por ejemplo, ¿quién avisó a Carla de que el ejército de Sina se preparaba para marchar sobre María? Se sospechaba de Frieda, que iba a acompañar al Rey al frente de las tropas y conocía los detalles de la expedición; a día de hoy, y suponiendo que fuese ella, sigue sin saberse qué le habría hecho mostrar más lealtad a una pariente lejana que a su propio padre. Incluso circulaban rumores sobre las dotes premonitorias de la Princesa Heredera; pero su figura trágica jamás sería del todo comprendida.

Fue así que Lord Grisha tuvo tiempo de convocar a sus mesnadas y partir al encuentro del invasor de (todavía) inciertas intenciones; si lo que el Rey pretendía era hacer valer su criterio mediante una política de hechos consumados, fracasó desde el momento en que perdió el factor sorpresa. Carla Yeager acompañó a su esposo a iniciativa propia, en la creencia de que sería más sencillo llegar a una solución pacífica si ella estaba presente.

Shadis había acompañado a la comitiva con sus tropas… y nunca dejó de preguntarse si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Porque el joven Eren Yeager, con diez años en aquel entonces, tenía que permanecer en Shiganshina, como hijo único y heredero de Grisha y Carla. En principio, era Keith quien debía quedarse custodiando el castillo, para el caso de que el Ejército Real intentase tomar la plaza al asalto. Sin embargo, Shadis había insistido en acompañar a su señor, aunque más le preocupaba la seguridad de la esposa de éste.

Al final fue Erwin Smith, líder de una Casa menor, quien se quedó vigilando la capital del Norte. El astuto líder era tan ambicioso como leal, una combinación extraña y poco frecuente; algo que le hacía ideal para llevar a cabo con éxito cualquier misión, por difícil que pudiese parecer.

Y ésa era precisamente una de las dudas que corroían a Shadis desde entonces, y que seguramente seguirían haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus días. ¿Y si Erwin hubiese acompañado a Grisha? Quizás su prodigioso sentido de la estrategia, revelado una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, habría evitado el derramamiento de sangre que ocurrió a continuación.

Entre esos misterios de la Historia sin resolver, estaba lo que sucedió exactamente en la tienda de campaña que se levantó en mitad de los Campos de Utgard, allí donde se encontraron los dos ejércitos. El Rey y su Heredera se ofrecieron a parlamentar en persona, a solas; Lord y Lady Yeager no tuvieron más remedio que responder con otro tanto. Casi veinte años después, seguía habiendo versiones contradictorias sobre lo ocurrido entre los cuatro gobernantes… quizás porque ninguno de ellos vivió el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo constar por escrito.

La versión generalmente aceptada era que el Rey Rod amenazó con arrasar María a sangre y fuego, si las tropas norteñas osaban obstaculizar su avance. Naturalmente, Lord Grisha no iba a tolerar algo así. Unas amenazas se sucedieron a otras, la conversación fue subiendo de tono… Las leyes relativas al parlamento prohibían entrar con armas, precisamente, para evitar que alguien echase mano de ellas en el calor de la discusión.

Por desgracia, el Rey había considerado que la Familia Real quedaba dispensada de ciertas obligaciones, que los juramentos no les ataban de la misma manera que al común de los mortales. Por desgracia, Rod I había entrado en la tienda de campaña ocultando una daga, la única arma entre los allí presentes.

Por desgracia, quien pasaría a la posteridad como "el Rey Infame" se lanzó sobre Lord Grisha y trató de apuñalarle… pero Lady Carla se interpuso en la trayectoria del arma y recibió el golpe destinado a su esposo.

Carla Yeager, antes Carla Reiss, murió en el acto de una puñalada en el corazón, asestada por un Rey de su propia sangre.

Y aquello jamás dejaría de atormentar a Shadis: la idea de que, si hubiera insistido en acompañar a sus señores al parlamento, o en ocupar el lugar de alguno de ellos, quizás podría haberse evitado la tragedia.

"Debí estar allí. Debí estar a tu lado, Grisha. Debí estar al lado de _ella_. Habría dado mi vida por Carla."

Naturalmente, después de aquella violación flagrante de todas las leyes humanas y divinas, _se des_ _ató_ _el infierno_.

El propio Grisha sacó el puñal del pecho de su esposa y mató a Rod con la misma arma.

Después tanto Lord Yeager como la Princesa Reiss salieron corriendo para llegar cuanto antes a sus posiciones y adelantarse al contrario, preparando sus tropas para el inminente choque, ya inevitable por la sangre derramada.

Keith siempre recordaría el momento en que la noticia se propagó a gritos. "¡Han asesinado a Lady Yeager!" Algo murió dentro de él en ese mismo instante, al oír que una criatura tan angelical había muerto de una manera tan indigna.

Luego se consideraría que la causa de los Realistas ya estaba condenada desde el momento en que el Rey asesinó a alguien de su propia sangre; que la ira divina se abatiría sobre toda la Familia Real, por aquella brutal transgresión de las leyes de la hospitalidad. Sin embargo, en ese día para la infamia, en ese día de _furia_ , fueron Grisha y Keith quienes se aseguraron de _hacerles pagar_.

Los dos viejos amigos se pusieron de acuerdo enseguida sobre el plan a seguir: Lord Yeager dirigiría la mitad de las tropas contra el frente enemigo, inmovilizando su centro y tratando de cortar su capacidad de maniobra; mientras tanto Shadis daría un rodeo con la otra mitad del ejército, lo más rápido posible, para atacar a los Realistas por el flanco y la retaguardia.

El plan era sencillo pero resultó tremendamente efectivo, quizás por la furia demoníaca que animaba aquel día hasta al último de los norteños. Keith siguió las instrucciones de su señor como si fuese la encarnación de la mismísima Muerte, cabalgando a toda velocidad y segando a las tropas enemigas igual que el trigo con una guadaña. "¡Ni uno solo con vida! ¡Sin cuartel!" Ésos eran los gritos de guerra de aquellos soldados, impulsados por la idea de que la Justicia estaba de su parte.

 _Y eso no fue suficiente._

Una vez más, Shadis llegó demasiado tarde. Lord Yeager y la Princesa Heredera, al frente de sus respectivas tropas, se habían encontrado en el centro del campo de batalla; terminaron enfrentándose en combate singular… y cada uno dio muerte al otro.

Muchas canciones se compondrían después, sobre aquel duelo de leyenda entre Grisha y Frieda; pero para Keith, aquel recuerdo siempre sería otra tortura más, otro castigo por algún crimen terrible que debía haber cometido en otra vida.

Cada vez que contaban esa historia, el viejo soldado no podía dejar de pensar en toda la gente que había muerto porque él nunca llegaba a tiempo; en cómo todas las personas que le importaban y a las que había jurado proteger, morían una detrás de otra sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

Algo se había apagado en su interior cuando mataron a Carla, aunque enseguida aparecieron las llamas de esa ira que lo consumía todo. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Grisha había muerto… cuando sostuvo entre los brazos el cadáver de su mejor amigo… fue mucho peor.

Verdaderamente, en ese momento, Keith Shadis se transformó en un demonio que inspiraba terror incluso en el corazón de sus aliados.

No recordaba con claridad lo que había ocurrido después. Más tarde supo (o eso le contaron) que empezó a _aullar_ , clamando por la sangre de sus enemigos. Aquella furia homicida, temible incluso entre quienes estaban acostumbrados a matar como oficio, se contagió a todos los norteños.

El ejército de María se dividió espontáneamente en unidades más pequeñas que de algún modo, en improvisada coordinación, consiguieron cortarle todas las vías de escape al enemigo. Ni un solo realista quedó con vida en los Campos de Utgard, fuera del cerco. Algunos soldados de Sina pedían cuartel; no se les concedió ninguno. La tierra quedó empapada durante semanas con toda la sangre derramada.

El cerco de los demonios del Norte se fue estrechando, hasta que los últimos Realistas se refugiaron en el Castillo que daba nombre a aquellos Campos.

Shadis ordenó prender fuego a todo el edificio. Jamás olvidaría los gritos, ni el olor a carne quemada. Los enemigos que conseguían salir de entre las llamas eran ejecutados en el acto.

Luego trataría de justificarse a sí mismo todo lo que habían hecho; en las largas noches de insomnio, razonaría que con aquellas tácticas habían evitado que el enemigo escapase para prolongar el conflicto durante años.

Quizás la Batalla de Utgard, o más bien _masacre_ , fue lo peor que hicieron las tropas del Norte. Sin embargo, se cometieron más crímenes para terminar aquella guerra cuanto antes; aunque fueron otros los que se mancharon las manos, colocando el último clavo en el ataúd de los Reiss.

El ejército de María no tomó parte en el Ataque a Mitras, ni siquiera llegó a entrar en Sina hasta que todo hubo terminado; pero Shadis era el primero en reconocer que, si hubiese estado en esa misma posición, él también habría hecho lo mismo. Había querido ver muertos a todos los Reiss… Pocas cosas más temibles que ver como sus deseos más oscuros se iban cumpliendo, aun sin haber intervenido directamente en la última fase de la guerra.

Al final, fueron los Ackerman quienes dieron el golpe de gracia. La Casa gobernante de Rose consideró, quizás un tanto cínicamente, que si la Familia Real había violado un juramento sagrado, entonces habían perdido el derecho a la protección que pudiesen brindarles otras leyes divinas y humanas… como las relativas a traición en tiempos de guerra. "No se puede traicionar a un traidor," argumentaban quienes habían clavado el cuchillo en la espalda.

En defensa de los Reiss, habría que decir que tenían razones para confiar en sus supuestos aliados. Uno de los generales más prestigiosos de Sina era el famoso Darius Zackley; amado por unos, odiado por otros, temido por todos. El "Viejo Zorro", como algunos le llamaban, se había casado con Kuchel de la Casa Ackerman; aquella unión había estrechado los lazos entre el sudeste y el suroeste, e incluso el General consideraba que su hogar estaba más en Rose que en la Capital. Su hijo Levi, apodado "el Caballero Negro", ya se había ganado una reputación como exterminador de bandidos en sus tierras.

Las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si "el Rey Infame" hubiese contado con la colaboración de Zackley o los Ackerman para su osada campaña en el Norte. Sin embargo, en su empeño por acaparar fama y gloria, Rod I quería evitar el riesgo de compartir su éxito con alguien que podría eclipsarle por méritos propios. Quizás por eso el General Darius había ido quedando relegado a tareas cada vez menos importantes, desde la muerte de Uri I; naturalmente, el "Viejo Zorro" no se tomó nada bien aquel desplante.

Así y todo, cuando Zackley apareció ante los muros de Mitras con un ejército Ackerman, la Reina Viuda Gertrud tomó la decisión de abrir las puertas. En la Capital había cundido el pánico, tras llegar noticias de lo ocurrido en los Campos de Utgard; con la muerte del Rey y la Princesa Heredera, además de la destrucción del ejército Realista, se temía que los norteños fuesen a caer sobre Sina a sangre y fuego en cualquier momento. Aceptar tropas de refuerzo del supuesto aliado parecía una buena idea en aquella situación…

En realidad, fue una de las peores decisiones que podrían haber tomado. También la última.

El propio Zackley se dirigió al Palacio Real con un grupo de soldados escogidos… y en cuanto le franquearon la entrada, redujo a la escasa guarnición y se apoderó de las instalaciones, después de una lucha tan breve como intensa. El resto del ejército de Rose se extendió por la ciudad como una mancha de aceite, venciendo sin demasiados problemas la resistencia de la Milicia, allí donde ésta aparecía.

Por fortuna, se evitó una matanza indiscriminada. El General había dado instrucciones muy específicas y los Ackerman, en especial el Caballero Negro, se encargaron de mantener la disciplina. El propio Levi ejecutó personalmente a varios saqueadores que se atrevieron a desobedecer las órdenes.

Supuestamente, la idea era tomar a los Reiss supervivientes como rehenes, para evitar más malas decisiones y poner fin a la guerra, garantizando una transición pacífica. Sin embargo, algo salió terriblemente mal. Cuando la Capital ya estaba por completo bajo control de las tropas de Zackley, en la Capilla del Palacio se descubrieron los cadáveres de toda la Familia Real.

Los príncipes Ulklin y Dirk. Las princesas Abel y Florian. La Reina Gertrud. Todos asesinados.

De nuevo, había varias versiones sobre lo sucedido. Se rumoreaba acerca de Kenny Ackerman, antiguo maestro de armas del Rey Uri, que al igual que Darius también había sido relegado a un segundo plano por el nuevo monarca. Según algunos, el viejo Kenny no se lo había tomado bien y había aprovechado el caos durante el Ataque a Mitras, para vengarse de Rod asesinando a su familia; también para ganarse el favor de Zackley, ofreciéndole los cadáveres de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, otros señalaban que el extraño Ackerman ni siquiera estaba en la Capital cuando los Reiss abrieron las puertas al enemigo. Se suponía que la Princesa Frieda había tenido una última conversación con él, antes de partir al Norte; y después de eso, Kenny simplemente desapareció, sin que nadie supiera por qué o a dónde había ido.

En cualquier caso, el asesinato de la Familia Real dejó una nueva mancha sobre el historial de Zackley, que ya de por sí era un tanto siniestro… Las consecuencias a largo plazo terminaron afectando prácticamente a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Keith Shadis.

El vencedor de los Campos de Utgard había sido nombrado nuevo Guardián del Norte, por aclamación popular de sus compatriotas, incluso antes de saberse con certeza quién sería el nuevo Rey… una cuestión sobre la que él tenía bastante que decir.

Había que sentar a alguien en el trono lo antes posible, para llenar ese vacío de poder y traer de nuevo la paz a los Tres Reinos. La Casa Zackley estaba conectada con la realeza, remotamente, pero el General Darius quedaba descartado después de lo ocurrido en la Capilla Real. Su hijo Levi podría haber sido uno de los candidatos, aunque el Ataque a Mitras había despertado un lógico resquemor contra los ejércitos de Rose, entre los habitantes de la Capital.

Por mucho que durante el asalto hubiesen minimizado los daños colaterales, los Ackerman jamás gozarían de la confianza necesaria para gobernar en solitario; no después de haberse mostrado tan dispuestos a "traicionar a un traidor", por muy infame que hubiese sido el Rey Rod. Sin embargo, fue el propio Caballero Negro quien manifestó no tener excesivo interés en "estar todo el día con el culo pegado a la silla ésa con pretensiones". La rápida respuesta, a pesar de su contundencia, contribuyó a calmar los ánimos en la Capital… porque cada vez estaba más claro quién sería el candidato idóneo.

Al final, la mayor esperanza para una paz duradera recayó sobre Eren Yeager, ya con once años de edad. El chico era el único superviviente de la Casa que gobernaba tradicionalmente el Norte; el asesinato de su madre a manos del Infame Rod inició la guerra, la muerte de su padre en combate singular contra la Princesa Frieda contribuyó a darle fin. Lord Grisha había matado con sus propias manos al Rey y a su Heredera; sólo por eso, su hijo ya gozaba de cierto prestigio. Carla murió como una mártir, pero en vida fue querida por todos, allí donde iba; además de haberle dado a su descendiente la sangre de los Reiss.

Eren Yeager contaba con el apoyo del antiguo Reino de María y el respaldo del victorioso Shadis. Por otro lado, durante el tiempo que había permanecido en Shiganshina acompañado de Erwin, el astuto señor de la Casa Smith había continuado la labor de Lord Grisha, enseñándole al joven heredero lo que necesitaría saber para convertirse en un líder. A pesar de su corta edad, el muchacho ya había dado sus primeros pasos en el camino que le llevaría a gobernar; si seguía avanzando con el mismo acierto, llegaría a ser alguien _grande_.

Las Casas nobles de Rose no se oponían a su ascenso al trono. Tanto Grisha como Carla gozaban de buena consideración entre los Ackerman, incluso antes de aquellas muertes que hicieron temblar el mundo. El antiguo Reino de Sina, incluyendo la Capital, acogería con menos recelo a alguien del Norte, que no había tomado parte directamente en el Asalto a Mitras, ni en el asesinato de la Familia Real.

Precisamente fue Darius Zackley quien propuso el nombramiento de Eren Yeager como Príncipe, de tal modo que sería coronado Rey al cumplir quince años. El "Viejo Zorro" se ofrecía a ocupar hasta entonces el puesto de Regente; o más bien, dejó claro que no habría paz por su parte, si no se le concedía como mínimo ese cargo. Sin embargo, el General no iba a tardar en encontrarse con la horma de su zapato…

Erwin Smith había acompañado al futuro monarca en su viaje a la Capital desde el Norte; y fue aquel ambicioso señor, en adelante conocido como "el Zorro Joven", quien propuso una solución que dejó suficientemente satisfechos a los nobles de los Tres Reinos. La idea era establecer una doble Regencia para que alguien vigilase de cerca al General Zackley, contrarrestando su influencia sobre el Príncipe; cada Regente tendría cierto control sobre las decisiones del otro, moderando así sus excesos (al menos en teoría).

Y entonces Shadis tuvo que tomar otra de esas decisiones que le perseguirían el resto de su vida, para bien o para mal; la duda eterna, sobre si había elegido o no correctamente. ¿Fue valor o cobardía? ¿Desinterés o egoísmo? Aun después de tantos años, ni él mismo lo sabía.

Su propia gente le había proclamado como Guardián del Norte, aunque tradicionalmente el Rey tenía que confirmar el nombramiento; Shadis todavía no estaba atado por ese compromiso, no del todo. Podría haber renunciado al título y asumir en cambio el de Regente; así permanecería al lado de aquel muchacho, que era la viva imagen de su madre con los ojos del padre. Cuando miraba a Eren, le parecía ver a sus dos viejos amigos a la vez; aunque para él Carla fue bastante más que una amiga, porque jamás había sentido lo mismo por otra mujer, incluso sabiendo que nunca podría tenerla a ella.

Quizás por eso decidió asumir de manera definitiva el cargo de Guardián, renunciando en favor de Erwin Smith a aquel puesto en la Regencia. Keith ya había estado dispuesto a defender a Grisha y Carla con su propia vida… y había fracasado estrepitosamente; los dos terminaron muriendo a pocos metros de él, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Si se trataba de proteger al joven Eren, lo único que quedaba de los Yeager en aquel mundo cruel, quizás sería mejor alejarse de él, para evitarle al menos ese mismo destino trágico; la Muerte parecía abatirse sobre las personas que le importaban a Shadis, cuando éste permanecía cerca de ellas.

Tampoco era como si el nuevo Príncipe fuese a estar solo, ni mucho menos desprotegido. Erwin continuaría enseñándole a Eren todo lo necesario para ser un buen Rey; y al mismo tiempo, mantendría a raya a Darius y su oscura influencia. Además, el sagaz Smith había trabado una espontánea amistad con Nile Dawk, que seguía siendo Comandante de la Milicia de Mitras, al entender que su deber era para con la Capital antes que para el Monarca; algo que rebajó la tensión considerablemente y contribuyó a mantener cierta estabilidad durante el cambio de Gobierno.

Por otro lado, Zackley era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta de que apoyando al Príncipe también estaría defendiendo sus propios intereses; el joven Yeager era su mejor opción para detentar una parte del auténtico poder. En realidad, podía contarse con que "el Viejo Zorro" sería implacable defendiendo a Eren de sus enemigos; quizás fue por eso que su hijo Levi permaneció en la Capital.

El Caballero Negro era capaz de mantener la calma y la cabeza fría, el orden y la disciplina, incluso en las circunstancias más difíciles. En cierto modo, resultó natural que terminase asumiendo una posición a caballo entre maestro de armas y guardia personal del futuro Rey. Sin embargo, Levi fue más allá del mero deber y tomó a Eren bajo su tutela como discípulo, dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que sabía, para que el joven pudiera defenderse por sí mismo.

Por otro lado, el hijo de Darius no había viajado a la Capital sólo; le acompañaba un pequeño grupo de valientes, camaradas e incluso amigos, en los que confiaba después de varios años juntos cazando bandidos. Quizás no perteneciesen a ninguna de las Casas nobles, pero eso nunca le había quitado el sueño a Levi. Sus nombres eran: Eld Jinn, Gunther Schultz, Auruo Bossard…

…y Petra _Ral_.

"Pero ése no es su verdadero apellido."

Sin embargo, Shadis no se dejó arrastrar de nuevo al presente; todavía le faltaba recordar algunas cosas de su pasado. _Tenía que recordar_. Intuía que era vital para comprender cómo había llegado hasta ahí, lo que significaba todo aquello… y lo que seguramente vendría a continuación.

Así que siguió recordando.

Levi, Eld, Gunther, Auruo, _Petra_. Ellos no fueron los únicos que ofrecieron sus servicios al nuevo Príncipe, había un par de jóvenes que sí pertenecían a dos Casas nobles de Rose: Kirstein y Springer. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, el Caballero Negro había reconocido el potencial de esos muchachos y también les había tomado bajo su tutela.

Juntos formaban el grupo conocido como "Las Siete Espadas" o simplemente "Los Siete". Guardianes y protectores, maestros y compañeros del Príncipe que en unos años sería Rey.

Shadis podía quedarse tranquilo, sin temer por la seguridad del hijo de los Yeager. Además, Eren había hecho otros amigos de su edad, como el joven Arlert, miembro de la familia encargada de custodiar tradicionalmente la Biblioteca Real. Desde entonces, el Príncipe mostraba mucho más interés por los libros en general, e incluso materias como Historia y Geografía; también pilares básicos para llegar a ser un Buen Rey.

Y naturalmente, no podía olvidarse otra de las "jugadas maestras" de la Casa gobernante de Rose: enviar a Mitras a la joven heredera de los Ackerman, una bella muchacha llamada Mikasa, de la misma edad que Eren. La razón oficial era mostrar su lealtad al nuevo Príncipe, además de que la chica sentía nostalgia por el Caballero Negro y quería acompañarle; Levi era uno de sus familiares más cercanos, algo que podría resultar sorprendente para quien no le conociese bien.

Extraoficialmente, los Ackerman apuntaban alto y pretendían unirse a la nueva Casa Real. Tratándose de un secreto a voces, no eran pocos los que criticaban esas ambiciones; como si no fuese ya suficiente tener a varios de los suyos alrededor del futuro Monarca, por no hablar de que el padre del Caballero Negro era uno de los dos Regentes.

Sin embargo, el propio Príncipe parecía ser el único incapaz de darse cuenta de todo aquello; si de verdad lo ignoraba, o en realidad fingía las veinticuatro horas del día, era una cuestión que había dado lugar a numerosas apuestas. Algunos bromeaban sobre la supuesta desesperación de la pobre Mikasa, que se habría quedado prendada del chico nada más verle; en cambio, el joven Yeager sólo la veía a ella como una compañera de juegos.

Por fortuna, la relación entre ambos herederos (y por extensión entre ambas casas) era cordial. La joven Ackerman también participaba en las lecciones de su pariente Levi, e incluso se rumoreaba que tenía especial destreza con las armas; circunstancia que por lo visto fascinaba e irritaba a Eren a partes iguales.

Y así habían ido pasando los años, en relativa calma, con los Tres Reinos restañando las heridas de un conflicto tan breve como intenso y cruel.

Shadis había seguido sintiéndose dividido al principio, entre la lealtad a su patria y la lealtad al único superviviente de la Casa Yeager. Sin embargo, al final se convenció de que la decisión correcta era la que había tomado: regresar al antiguo Reino de María, como Guardián del Norte y nuevo Señor de Shiganshina… aunque Keith nunca se acostumbraría a que la Casa gobernante de aquellas tierras fuese ahora la suya.

En realidad, el vencedor de los Campos de Utgard se consideraba derrotado.

Shadis había amado, aun sin llegar a tener… y había perdido, _mucho_ , al fracasar en su intento de proteger a quienes amaba. Creyó que ya no merecía ser feliz. Nunca se casó porque, en el fondo, temía que cualquier persona con quien compartiese su vida acabaría de la misma manera.

Y a pesar del dolor, la soledad, el arrepentimiento… Keith apretó los dientes y siguió adelante, animado por un inquebrantable sentido del deber. A pesar de todas las dudas, que le acompañaban cual silenciosos fantasmas, se entregó por completo a su gente. El Norte era una tierra sencilla donde incluso alguien como él, poco dado a sutilezas, podía tomar las decisiones necesarias para gobernar; no siempre las mejores, pero tampoco demasiado malas.

Erwin le enviaba mensajes con cierta frecuencia, manteniéndole al tanto de las últimas noticias en la Capital, pero Shadis sentía un vínculo cada vez más estrecho con el antiguo Reino de María… y _el Muro_ que guardaba su frontera norte desde tiempos inmemoriales.

La formidable estructura defensiva, con sus más de cincuenta metros de altura, estaba permanentemente vigilada por la ancestral Guardia Negra. El Señor de Shiganshina mantenía una buena relación con el actual Lord Comandante, Dot Pixis; un hombre ya mayor, que parecía haber estado ahí siempre y cuya astucia rivalizaría con la de los dos Regentes, en el improbable caso de que decidiera interesarse de manera más directa por los asuntos de los Tres Reinos.

Sin embargo, la situación al norte del Muro ya requería toda la atención del viejo Pixis. Normalmente los salvajes o "Gente Libre" estaban más ocupados peleando entre ellos que malgastando sus vidas en algún ataque desorganizado contra las colosales defensas. Ahora en cambio se oían rumores sobre un nuevo líder llamado "Ymir", que habría conseguido algo que casi parecía imposible: pactar una tregua y establecer una alianza entre los distintos clanes.

Berwick, Bott, Braun, Braus, Hoover, Leonhart… Sólo una cosa podría haber hecho que toda esa Gente Libre se uniese bajo una misma bandera. El problema es que se trataba de viejas leyendas; leyendas que resultaban _aterradoras_.

"El Norte no olvida," había dicho él antes.

"¿Ni siquiera el _verdadero_ propósito del Muro?"

Shadis ya lo sospechaba antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda. Pixis también lo sospechaba; el Lord Comandante nunca había tenido tan mal aspecto, como si cada uno de sus años le pesara más todavía. El problema no era la Gente Libre; el problema era lo que vendría _detrás_ de la Gente Libre.

En una situación así, que corría el riesgo de hacerse crítica en cualquier momento, el Señor de Shiganshina no podía abandonar el Norte… ni siquiera para asistir a la coronación de su protegido, Eren Yeager, cuando el Príncipe cumplió por fin quince años.

Lord Keith envió con antelación emisarios, regalos y sus mejores deseos para el muchacho que iba a convertirse en Rey. La idea le llenaba de satisfacción y orgullo, viendo el camino que había seguido el hijo de sus mejores amigos… y al mismo tiempo, se arrepentía de no estar allí a su lado, en una fecha tan señalada. Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de saber que Erwin podría informarle más adelante de los detalles de la ceremonia.

Sin embargo, las primeras noticias que recibió desde la Capital fueron bien distintas.

Eren Yeager había desaparecido justo después de ser coronado Rey.

No se sabía exactamente cómo, cuándo ni por qué. Todo indicaba que había sido algo voluntario. Lo que sí se sabía era que el Rey no se había marchado solo; sus amigos le acompañaron en aquella escapada, a donde fuera que el joven hubiese decidido ir.

El problema era que, además de "Las Siete Espadas" y el joven encargado de la Biblioteca Real, Mikasa Ackerman también había desaparecido; naturalmente, la Casa gobernante de Rose no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Empezó a cundir el caos, aunque los Regentes Erwin y Darius fueron capaces de mantener controlada la situación… de momento.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que estallase otra guerra, aún más cruenta que la anterior; la duda estaba en si el conflicto se iniciaría en el Muro al norte o en Mitras al sur, o quizás en ambos lugares a la vez.

Sin embargo, solía decirse que las desgracias venían de tres en tres. Y si la amenaza de la Gente Libre era la primera desgracia, y la segunda la desaparición del Rey…

Entonces la tercera desgracia fue el regreso del último Reiss… o más bien _la última_ ; y no sola, sino acompañada por el renegado Kenny Ackerman y un pequeño ejército de mercenarios.

Parecieron confirmarse algunos de los rumores que habían circulado en los últimos años, sobre la supuesta conversación entre Frieda y Kenny, justo antes de que la Princesa marchase al encuentro de su muerte en los Campos de Utgard. Por razones que sólo ella alcanzaba del todo a comprender, había ordenado al viejo maestro de armas que velase por la seguridad de su medio hermana, hija bastarda del Rey Rod; prácticamente una desconocida, que hasta entonces había vivido en las afueras bajo el nombre de Krista Lenz.

La única superviviente de la antigua Familia Real había decidido regresar al fin de su exilio, tras pasar varios años en las lejanas tierras más allá del mar. Desembarcó en las heladas costas del Norte, con cientos de seguidores… y asumiendo su verdadero nombre: Historia Reiss.

Otra persona habría tratado de recabar antes más información, para averiguar a qué se enfrentaba exactamente. Sin embargo, Lord Keith Shadis no era muy dado a las sutilezas; y en cuanto supo que un ejército de mercenarios había desembarcado en tierras de las que era Guardián, se lanzó a la carga embistiendo como un toro, sin pensárselo demasiado.

Entre lo que acechaba más allá del Muro y la calma tensa en la Capital tras la fuga del Rey, el Señor de Shiganshina consideró que su deber era enfrentarse por su cuenta y riesgo a la nueva amenaza; los Reiss ya le habían arrebatado a sus mejores amigos… y no iba a permitir que ocurriese otra vez.

Así que Lord Keith reunió tan pronto como pudo a las tropas más cercanas, anteponiendo la rapidez de su respuesta a la superioridad numérica. Sabía que era una temeridad rayana en la locura, pero su indecisión ya le había traído antes todo tipo de desgracias. Quizás esta vez _sí_ podría intervenir a tiempo de marcar la diferencia, arrancando de raíz aquel nuevo mal para evitar sus ponzoñosos efectos.

Y quizás una parte de Shadis también buscaba morir gloriosamente en el campo de batalla; algo que ya debería haberle ocurrido mucho antes, o al menos así lo sentía él.

Fue todo muy rápido, muy precipitado; terminó poco después de empezar. No hubo una gran batalla que se prolongase durante horas, como en los Campos de Utgard cinco años atrás; en el breve enfrentamiento los contendientes se contaban por cientos y no por miles.

En cuanto los norteños encontraron a sus enemigos, aún cerca de la costa, cargaron contra ellos sin mediar palabra; y los mercenarios hicieron otro tanto. La lucha fue brutal y corta; no se concedió cuartel, porque nadie lo pidió.

Y entonces tuvo lugar otro duelo que podría haber terminado convirtiéndose en canción y leyenda, al igual que el combate singular entre Grisha y Frieda. Esta vez, se enfrentaron Lord Keith Shadis y el renegado Kenny Ackerman, en un remolino de furia y acero; una auténtica tormenta de espadas.

El Guardián del Norte recibió varios golpes, cualquiera de los cuales habría matado a un hombre normal; pero si algo se le daba bien a él, era precisamente resistir y aguantar, aun teniéndolo todo en contra.

Shadis sólo consiguió devolver un único golpe. Fue suficiente para que Kenny muriese en el acto.

Sin embargo, ya nadie quedaba allí para presenciar su triunfo y cantar aquella hazaña.

Ni siquiera Keith viviría el tiempo suficiente para contarlo. No con las heridas que había recibido.

Y eso ya le trajo inevitablemente de vuelta a su situación actual; a aquel presente en el que su cuerpo estaba sentado sobre la fría nieve, recostado contra un árbol… con Petra Ral delante de él, observándole todavía con aquellos ojos azules.

"Pero en realidad no te llamas _Ral_ , ¿verdad?"

–Parece que estás en todas partes, ¿eh? –gruñó Shadis, casi ladró, sin demasiados miramientos–. ¿Acaso eres otra Reiss? ¿Cuántas _bastardas_ dejó el maldito Rod por ahí antes de morir?

Petra no contestó, pero su calma fría (la misma del acero que aún portaba en la mano) daba a entender que su silencio era una negativa.

–¿Eres realmente de Rose? –insistió Keith, irritado–. ¿Sina? ¿María?

–Ninguna de las tres –respondió por fin ella, con suavidad.

Y aunque hacía tiempo que el Guardián había dejado de sentir dolor y frío, su cuerpo malherido volvió a temblar. Se hizo un instante de silencio; de repente, el aire parecía mucho más pesado.

–El mundo es muy grande –añadió Petra, como para ayudarle–. Deberías saberlo bien… Al fin y al cabo, conoces a Pixis.

"Cabello rubio y ojos azules," recordó Shadis para sí, tragando saliva. _"Al otro lado del Muro."_

–Leonhart –consiguió decir el Señor de Shiganshina, en un susurro helado; ella simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

En otras circunstancias, aquel encuentro con uno de los guerreros de la "Gente Libre", que además resultaba ser al mismo tiempo una de "Las Siete Espadas", habría petrificado a Keith de la sorpresa. Quizás fue la proximidad de la muerte, lo que le ayudó a hacerse a la idea rápidamente; le quedaba poco tiempo, así que no iba a malgastarlo quedándose paralizado.

–Estás un poco lejos de tu hogar, ¿no crees? –preguntó Shadis en voz baja.

–Voy allí donde es necesario –respondió Petra, con expresión apenada.

"Puedes guardarte tu compasión," gruñó el Guardián para sus adentros. "No la necesito… y tampoco la merezco."

–Me parece que esta vez no has llegado a tiempo –se limitó a contestar, sonriendo amargamente; era algo que también podría decir de sí mismo, en varias ocasiones ("demasiadas")–. Aunque igual soy yo quien se está confundiendo… Quizás puedas iluminarme, muchacha. ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar aquí?

Aunque había dicho lo último con bastante sorna, la mujer caballero frunció el ceño más por concentración que por enfado.

–A veces no hay manera de saber si una decisión es la buena, antes de haberla tomado… y a veces ni siquiera puedes estar seguro después –Petra le atravesó con sus ojos azules; Keith sintió un escalofrío, y no sólo por haber elegido precisamente _esas_ palabras–. ¿Crees que ha sido buena decisión atacar a estos "invasores"? ¿De verdad creíste que la última Reiss intentaría destronar al Rey Eren con tan sólo una pequeña fuerza de mercenarios, desembarcando en uno de los lugares más apartados posibles de la Capital, casi en mitad de ninguna parte?

–¿Y entonces _qué_ pretendía? –preguntó Shadis a su vez.

Sentía que en su interior iba abriéndose camino una horrible revelación; la de que su última batalla había sido un error, un sacrificio inútil y completamente prescindible. Trató de ocultar aquellos temores con agrio sarcasmo.

–Déjame adivinar… "Historia", si es que ése es su verdadero nombre, regresó a los Tres Reinos con una pequeña fuerza para que no la considerasen una amenaza, para que no trataran de matarla en cuanto asomase la nariz por aquí. ¡Ja! –Keith ladró una risa corta, seca y sin alegría–. Ya se ve lo bien que ha salido el plan. Me parece que la pequeña _bastarda_ ha subestimado la infamia de su padre, ¡tres veces maldito!

–Quizás esperaba que su primer encuentro fuese con alguien distinto –Petra no mordió el anzuelo de aquella provocación, aunque su mirada se hizo más dura; el Guardián volvió a sentir frío–. Alguien como Erwin, capaz de sentarse y tratar de averiguar al menos sus intenciones, antes de lanzarse a la carga cual bestia salvaje.

Su tono terminó siendo de leve censura, pero Shadis no pudo contradecirla. "Razón no le falta… Maldita sea, ¿todo esto podría haberse evitado? Si no hubiera sido tan impetuoso, quizás…"

Parecía que el peso de sus decisiones iba a seguir atormentándole hasta el último momento. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría pasado si Smith hubiera sido miembro de una Casa más alta que la suya; si Erwin hubiese dado las órdenes desde el principio… _buenas_ órdenes, como las que habían caracterizado su magnífica labor durante la Regencia.

"Quizás _ellos_ aún seguirían con vida. Quizás Eren podría haber recibido la Corona de sus padres."

Entonces el Guardián dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, silencioso, resignado; ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse por lo que no tenía remedio. Aun así, sabía que él habría sido más feliz obedeciendo las buenas decisiones de otros, en vez de tomando aquellas que habían condenado a tanta gente ( _demasiada_ ) a una muerte temprana. En algún momento de su vida, creyó que era especial; pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había desengañado.

Una vida que, por otro lado, llegaba a su final.

"Eso está bien. Es lo _justo_. Compartiré el mismo destino de todas esas personas que han muerto por mi culpa."

Pero antes de morir… necesitaba _saber_.

–No recuerdo haber visto antes a Historia –Keith se sintió extraño al ser capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre sin odio; quizás se debía a tener ya un pie en el otro mundo–. Sabes… ¿Sabes qué ha pasado al final con ella?

–Está a salvo –contestó Petra Ral, no, _Leonhart_ ; la vista perdida en algún punto lejano–. Fue la última decisión de Kenny, antes de… –dejó escapar un leve suspiro–. Quizás sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, y aun así… –entonces volvió a centrar su mirada en Shadis–. Historia se quedará con nosotros. Compartirá nuestro destino. Es _necesario_.

–Hablas de "nosotros", "nuestro"… –el Guardián la observó con atención, extrañado–. Acaso… ¿ _Los Siete_ estáis aquí? Pero entonces eso significaría que… –sus ojos claros se abrieron aún más con la súbita revelación–. _¿Eren está con vosotros?_ –Petra asintió en silencio–. Ya veo… Supongo que Mikasa también, y Armin claro… Es lo que tiene más sentido, si desaparecisteis todos a la vez… –la sorpresa volvió a dar paso a la perplejidad–. Pero no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que… ¿Cómo habéis podido llegar al Norte tan pronto?

–No hemos venido todos –aclaró la rubia con amabilidad–. Me adelanté a los otros porque soy más rápida… –entonces bajó la cabeza, abatida, y apenas dejó escapar un susurro–. Pero no lo suficiente.

"Maldita sea, no necesito tu compasión… ¡y también puedes ahorrarte tu autocompasión! ¿No ves lo poco que me queda ya? _Necesito_. _Saber_."

–¡Ejem! –carraspeó Shadis con brusquedad, haciendo que la otra casi diera un salto–. Parece que los dos somos especialistas en llegar siempre demasiado tarde… Je, así también tiene sentido que nuestros caminos hayan terminado cruzándose, quizás era inevitable. Pero dime, muchacha, ¿qué hay de _vuestro_ camino? ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer con el Rey? ¿O acaso todo esto ha sido idea suya?

–Las dos cosas en realidad –contestó la mujer caballero–. Digamos que el Rey Eren, siendo Príncipe, ya estaba rodeado de gente que le ayudó a _recordar_ –Keith sintióde repente, con un escalofrío,que había vivido eso antes–. Por sus venas corre la sangre de los Reiss, la sangre de los Yeager, la sangre del _auténtico_ Norte… y nosotros _no_ olvidamos.

–Al otro lado –murmuró el Guardián para sí, incrédulo, al adivinar a qué se refería ella; luego la miró, demasiado aturdido como para sentir ira–. _Marcháis al otro lado del Muro_. Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

–Creo que en el fondo ya lo sabes –volvió a responder Petra con suavidad.

A continuación se hizo un largo silencio, en el que incluso el aire pareció congelarse.

"El Norte no olvida… El _auténtico_ Norte. La _auténtica_ razón por la que se levantó el Muro."

Mucho más allá incluso de las tierras conocidas por la Gente Libre; allí donde, en los mapas, sólo podía leerse "aquí hay monstruos".

Y esos monstruos tenían un nombre.

El Norte no olvidaba las viejas leyendas… que parecían estar volviendo a la vida poco a poco.

– _Titanes_.

Fue Shadis quien rompió el silencio, con esa única palabra; como una maza golpeando contra un cristal. No era una pregunta.

–Así es –confirmó Petra, muy seria, con convicción–. _Y vamos a por ellos_. Vamos a su encuentro, para detenerles en el único lugar donde es posible, antes de que despierten del todo y ya sea demasiado tarde.

Aquello le sonaría a locura a cualquier otro… pero Shadis _la creía_. "Ojalá podáis llegar a tiempo esta vez."

–Quizás nunca canten nuestra canción –continuó la joven, con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos azules–. Pero al menos el mundo seguirá existiendo, aun sumido en la ignorancia y el olvido, sin saber que hubo unos pocos valientes dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo para enfrentarse a la auténtica amenaza. _Tenemos_ que estar allí, tenemos que hacer lo necesario… o todo habrá sido en vano y el mundo entero sufrirá una derrota sin igual. No podemos permitirlo, _no podemos_. Por suerte no estamos solos, hay hombres buenos como Dot Pixis o Erwin Smith que también saben lo que está pasando y cumplirán su parte…

–Veo que no mencionas a Darius Zackley –Shadis enarcó levemente una ceja; se ahorró las referencias a la implicación del viejo General en la masacre de los Reiss.

Por un instante, Petra pareció debatirse entre sentimientos encontrados.

–A cada uno le llega su hora –susurró mirando al vacío, con cierto tono fúnebre–. Tarde o temprano, todos tenemos que responder por las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, para bien o para mal… en esta vida o en otra.

Y entonces miró a Shadis con tal intensidad que, por un momento, el hombre se sintió como aplastado por un enorme puño gélido.

–Nadie puede escapar de esa verdad –continuó la mujer, con aquella misma voz; tan neutra e indiferente, en contraste con su desaparecida amabilidad, que sonó _cruel_ –. Y tú no eres la excepción. Lord Keith Shadis, de la Casa gobernante del antiguo Reino de María, Señor de…

–¡JA! –ladró el Guardián del Norte, interrumpiendo a la guerrera; le invadió súbitamente una rabia que le hizo entrar en calor, reanimando su dolorido cuerpo para un último esfuerzo–. ¡No me vengas ahora con ésas, Leonhart! Ya sé cuáles son mis títulos, muchas gracias. No me queda demasiado tiempo, ¿qué tal si vamos directos al grano en vez de malgastarlo? Quizás no sea un genio, pero tampoco soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que tú estás de pie y yo sentado, después de haber sobrevivido por poco al campo de batalla. Puedes ahorrate tus pretenciosas justificaciones. Si has venido a matarme, ¡entonces hazlo de una puta vez! Y si no, ¡pues vete a tomar por culo y déjame morir en paz!

A pesar de los improperios, Petra mantuvo la calma; aunque su expresión se hizo aún más dura, implacable como una roca afilada. Avanzó un paso y, con la misma furia tranquila, acercó la punta de su espada hasta rozar la armadura de Shadis, apenas arañando la superficie metálica… bajo la cual latía aquel corazón que se mantendría firme hasta el final.

El Señor de Shiganshina sintió frío, pero ni tembló ni apartó la mirada; sus desafiantes ojos marrones siguieron clavados en los orbes de hielo azul de su contraria.

–He mirado dentro de ti, héroe de los Campos de Utgard… –la Muerte pronunció aquellas palabras con solemnidad; el caído apretó los dientes con impaciencia, pero esta vez no interrumpió–. He visto lo bueno y lo malo, las luces y las sombras, virtudes y defectos. Lo que hiciste y lo que omitiste, lo que deberías haber hecho y lo que deberías haber evitado. Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por Eren de la Casa Yeager, el Primero de su Nombre, Rey de Soldados y Guerreros, Señor de los Tres Reinos y las Tierras Más Allá del Muro, Protector de la Humanidad y el Mundo… dicto ahora la sentencia, de ejecución inmediata. Lord Keith Shadis, de la Casa gobernante del antiguo Reino de María, Señor de Shiganshina y Guardián del Norte… _te conden_ _o_ _a vivir_. ¿Quieres decir unas últimas palabras antes de la ejecución?

Shadis contuvo el impulso de soltar alguna sugerencia obscena; no quedaría muy correcto que ésas fuesen sus últimas palabras.

–Ya he dicho todo lo que había que decir –contestó el Guardián, más cansado que otra cosa–. Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Y sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que algo no encajaba.

"¿Ha dicho que me condena a…?"

No llegó a terminar aquel pensamiento.

Una ráfaga de viento agitó la capa de la mujer caballero; por un momento, pareció tener dos alas, una azul y otra blanca. _E_ _lla_ parecía más fuerte, más poderosa, más _grande_. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules, con un brillo tan intenso que hería la vista…

La espada atravesó la armadura como si no existiera.

Keith Shadis sintió fuego líquido por todo su cuerpo.

Lo último que vio antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue una luz azulada que lo abarcó todo, convirtiéndole también a él en luz.

De repente ya no sintió dolor.

Y después de eso…

…sólo quedó…

… _la nada_.

…

…

…

Por unos instantes.

Luego el Guardián del Norte recuperó el conocimiento y pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Vio que estaba solo otra vez, en el mismo lugar donde había caído antes… _y seguía vivo_.

Consiguió levantarse con un gran esfuerzo. Se sentía tremendamente cansado, pero la agonía de sus heridas había desaparecido.

Supo que no era un sueño cuando palpó su armadura a la altura del pecho y encontró una fina hendidura, allí donde la espada había atravesado el metal… _y su corazón_.

Respiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma. No apretaba la mandíbula como de costumbre, sino que casi la tenía desencajada por la impresión. Tragó saliva mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando en vano.

Se preguntaba quién sería aquella _criatura_ que se le había aparecido… que le había _salvado_ , o al menos eso parecía. ¿Ángel o demonio? ¿Vida o muerte? ¿Una nueva oportunidad o una tortura prolongada?

"A veces, vivir es la decisión más difícil."

Pero a Keith Shadis nunca le habían echado para atrás las dificultades.

Recogió su espada de la nieve y luego se quedó quieto un instante, respirando profundamente, sumido en sus pensamientos. Después comenzó a moverse, avanzando con paso cada vez más firme y decidido.

"Que así sea. Sigo vivo, todavía tengo una responsabilidad… Es importante que los demás sepan dónde está el Rey, antes de que estalle otra guerra. Erwin debe saberlo, Dot también… Seguramente podrán ayudar, hay mucho trabajo que hacer."

Levantó la cabeza y contempló aquel cielo azul despejado; azul, como los ojos de quien al parecer le había salvado; azul, como los ojos de la única mujer a la que había amado.

"Carla… Grisha… Vuestro hijo se ha convertido en alguien _grande_."

"Y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que sigue siendo así."

" _Por mi vida."_

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
